


Thunderstrike

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mating Press, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Ladybug has a rendezvous with Chat Noir for one of their increasingly intimate "patrols"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Thunderstrike - Zine Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This was my contribution to the Getting Lucky Zine and we've just been given the go-ahead to share our works so that's what I'm doin'!

The ears on Chat Noir’s head twitched at the two feet tapping down on the rooftop behind him. It never took super-senses to know who it was, but her scent always gave her away.  
  
"Long day’s night," Ladybug’s voice cooed. “Chaton?”  
  
“Pretty quiet, actually.” Chat smiled. He felt her hands drift to his shoulders, carefully palming him through his costume.  
  
“Boring night, then?” She teased, fingertips pinching his leather.  
  
“Looking like it.” Chat purred, dipping his head back towards her. “Find any trouble yourself?”  
  
“Y’know,” Ladybug murmured. “I might have.”  
  
He was familiar with this touch. It wasn't exactly friendly, nor loving. The way her fingers explored his form, tensing on specific spots. How her left dipped down his side and seemed fascinated with the belt around his waist.  
  
He knew this touch _well_.  
  
"Funny,” Chat scoffed. “But you can just _say_ that you’re horny, y’know.”  
  
"Hey," Ladybug played coy. "I’m just doing my job."  
  
"Giving me a massage is your job?” Chat taunted, her chin on his shoulder.  
  
“Would you complain?” Ladybug spoke confidently into his ear. Her fingertips dug in deeper with a set on his opposite shoulder, the other at his side.  
  
“Never.” Chat dipped his head backwards with a purr. “But, what _is_ your job description?”  
  
“You see, _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug smirked. “I’m Paris’ hero, their protector. Their savior.”  
  
Her arms slipped under his, hands rubbing along his abdomen. As was natural, her fingers would occasionally glide below his waist, too. The pressure that grazed his groin made him twitch in her grasp.  
  
“So this is...protection?” Chat chuckled. He adjusted his heels and felt his leather start to stretch. “Or am I being saved?”  
  
“Think of it as a...preventative measure.” Ladybug gave a familiar answer. He’d never asked outright, but he’d long suspected ulterior motives for these nightly patrols.  
  
“Stress can cause Akumas, y’know.” She continued, more deliberately palming at the growing bump in his costume.  
  
“I seem stressed?” Chat played along. His teeth grit for a moment, finding difficulty keeping in character with her fingertips working at the outline of his cock.  
  
“You do.” Ladybug replied with a nod, pressing her lips to his neck. “I’m sure you’ve had a busy day, after all.”  
  
“Well, there was that Akuma earlier,” Chat agreed, resilient to his own submissive urges. “And a few... _civilian activities_ I got up to, too.”  
  
“Right. What were those, again?” Ladybug nodded like she didn’t know exactly what he was talking about. “Maybe talking about them will help you relax.”   
  
“Enough about me, bugaboo.” Chat attempted to shift course with a chuckle. He wasn’t about to spring her trap so easily. “Your day’s been just as _rough_ as mine, no?  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about me, kitty cat.” Ladybug cooed. Her right gently rang his bell as she gripped it, bringing it slowly downwards while her left tensed on his cock. “I’ve got my outlets.”  
  
“I’m always worried about you, my lady.” He purred, hands finding her wrists. One gently draped over hers at his thigh, the other providing assistance with his zipper.  
  
“Of course.” Ladybug smiled. Her fingertips escaped his and slid into the opening of his costume, warm against the cold of night that spread quickly across his chest. “Like a good _pet_ .”  
  
“Pet? Nh-” Chat attempted to dispute her claim. Air seemed to be an increasingly scarce commodity with her hands all over him, however, and he found his words lost to him.  
  
“Yeah, good boy,” She continued her reign uninterrupted. Her touch inched closer to the throbbing between his legs. “Good _kitty_ .”  
  
It wasn’t often that he won their vocal battles. Her knack for horny banter was unmatched. Where he failed with words, however, Chat did have at least one advantage. One he always used well.  
  
Exhaling a sharp breath, he turned and palmed at one of her thighs. Their height difference made this part easy, giving him a smugness that was evident on his face.  
  
Ladybug knew what to expect, though. His playbook was well known, down to his movements. He’d reach between her legs with undeserved confidence and stroke at her crotch to try and sweep her off her feet.  
  
“I think _kitty_ needs to learn some new tricks.” She taunted his familiarity. “Or is this where you roll over and show your belly?”  
  
“Asking me to give up, my lady?” Chat hummed, using two fingers to more directly rub between her legs.  
  
“Ah, hardly.” Ladybug scoffed to try and hide the struggle she was under with pressure mounting from his claws. “It’s more fun when you lose this way.”  
  
“And what way would that be?” Chat focused his pointer along her slit, slowly dragging his digit upwards against her spandex.  
  
“The, ngh,” Ladybug swallowed. “The way where you get all excited just to end up on your ass again.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Chat grinned. “Is that how you’d prefer it?”  
  
“Oh, I think I should be the one asking-” Ladybug stalled, feeling him poke a hole in her costume with the tip of a claw.  
  
She glanced down to confirm it, her knees growing weaker as he firmly rocked his fingertip in circles. His tip was still slicing her outfit further open while the softness of his finger was pressing increasingly close to her clit.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ .” Ladybug groaned when he finally did, clutching at his wrists.  
  
“How’s that for a _trick_ ?” Chat taunted. While she kept his one hand busy, the other moved in between her legs to continue his efforts on her suit.  
  
“Not...bad.” Ladybug huffed, swallowing a breath and planting her feet more firmly on the asphalt.  
  
He peeled away the unnecessary parts of her costume while working her sensitive button. He tore the hole wide, shredding her spandex with practiced ease. Once satisfied with how bare her crotch was, he pulled his hand up.  
  
“Oh, and by the way?” Chat teased, lifting his slickened fingers from her need and licking them clean. “ _Told you so_ .”  
  
Ladybug swayed, desire throbbing in her mind. She wouldn’t go so easily, though. She was _Ladybug_ . She _always_ had a plan. So she eyed him up and down to find her move.  
  
She noticed his guard was dropped. Perfect. Her right lunged out for the leather bulge to reciprocate his own actions. She vigorously squeezed his cock, grabbing at some of his suit with a grin.  
  
“Walk.” Ladybug gave command, eyes sharp at his.  
  
Chat sharply gasped. She was _definitely_ playing dirty. Knowing this, he still struggled with a counter. The pressure she applied to his body was simply too much to deny her request.  
  
She led him slowly towards a chimney, chuckling as his smugness faded. How he writhed under her growing control. The way his cock seemed to agree with her and thrashed at its bindings. She loved watching the smirk fade from his face.  
  
Still, he did his best to resist his instincts by rolling his eyes shut. Couldn’t be tempted by her seductive, blue-bell stare if he couldn’t see it. The idea backfired, as the sensations she worked into his crotch seemed all the more amplified.  
  
“Fuck, my lady.” Chat groaned, his back hitting brick. “Ha, hold on.”  
  
“Holding.” Ladybug hummed, squeezing her fingers on his cock.  
  
After a minute of letting him catch his breath, Ladybug looked up at him more curiously. A silent question as to whether he was okay to continue. He smiled back, nodding to further drive the point home. Knowing that she cared only worked to make him more excited.  
  
Reassured, she let her more dominant expression return with a curl of her lips.  
  
“So,” Ladybug quietly giggled. Her fingers aimlessly fiddled with the leather belt around his waist, the only thing keeping her from what she wanted. “Ready to admit defeat, my Chaton?”  
  
“Not quite, bugaboo.” Chat gave a twitchy smirk. He was determined to stay in control and thought as quickly as he could. Then he remembered where he’d left off.  
  
He reached behind her while she kept him pinned. She allowed it, feeling there’d be little harm in letting him try. A clawed fingertip sliced up along the crack of her ass. Chat chuckled as he tore the spandex from her rear.  
  
The surprise attack left her frozen. She didn’t have a counter-play to him pressing at her from behind, much less one for when he started working either hole simultaneously.  
  
“That’s, ah, dirty.” Ladybug breathlessly muttered, her legs feeling limp.  
  
“All’s fair, bugaboo.” Chat hummed. He noticed her weight and turned them around to help prop her up, just to be safe.  
  
“Alright, maybe I _am_ horny,” Ladybug rolled her lower lip between her teeth. “But you’re not too far behind me.”  
  
“Speaking of _behinds_ …” Chat reached around to give her a firm spank, drifting his fingertips along the exposed skin.  
  
“Kitty,” Ladybug scoffed. “You’re incorrigible.”  
  
“Oh, bugaboo,” Chat licked her cheek, trailing his tongue to her lips to separate them enough for an all-too brief kiss. “I don’t know the meaning of the word.”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh, their foreheads pressing together. He really didn’t, but maybe she could improve his vocabulary with a kiss of her own. One more forceful, just to show she still had some fire left while he worked himself out of the upper half of his suit.  
  
Ladybug held his face in either hand while pouring her passion into his lips. Her fingers lost themselves in the blonde locks of his hair. She didn’t pull any strands too tight, just enough to make him growl.  
  
And growl he did. Chat’s heart jumped, his tongue sliding along hers as he pulled her leg up to his hip. She hooked her heel around his waist while the heat between his legs pressed at hers, her air of commanding confidence starting to ember.  
  
To add further fuel to his own fire, Chat shifted his hands from her jaw to either breast. They grinded for a moment, pressing leather to flesh with an ever growing hunger between them.  
  
“My lady,” Chat purred, gently pinching at her nipples. “Tell me again what it is you want. I fear I’ve forgotten.”  
  
“Chat…” Ladybug huffed. Her head dropped down for a moment, breathing steadily in his grasp.  
  
She pushed his suit down to let his cock spring out. It pressed to her thigh, coating her with pre-cum. Both moaned at the sensation of finally feeling one another amongst the chill of night.  
  
“I _want_ you _._ ” Her eyes narrowed at his in a way that made him feel like prey. “I _want_ you to fuck me with your big, hard cock. Please, _please_ fuck me.”  
  
Chat audibly swallowed. He stood as if lightning had struck him. Maybe it was the way she spoke with her tone dominant even as she begged, confident she was getting what she wanted even in submission.  
  
Or perhaps it was simply the fact that it was _her_ saying them.  
  
“This is where you have your way with me, Chaton” Ladybug’s lips curled back into a smirk, eyes gently drifting behind her mask. “Unless you-”  
  
Before she could quip, Chat more firmly grabbed at her sides. Spandex stretched as he lifted her up and dipped his head down with a deeper growl. Teeth found her neck, nibbling at her before he dipped her onto the asphalt.  
  
Ladybug groaned at the weight of her partner. His knees spread her apart, hands holding her shoulders down while his tongue trailed along her cheek. Hungrily tasting her flesh with heat pulsing through his body, a feast for his taste buds.  
  
“Please, _Chat_ ,” Ladybug whined. “Fuck me.”  
  
Her words pushed him deeper into desire. To silence her flirting, teasing remarks with action. He’d never match her tongue but if she could speak lightning to him, then he would bring thunder upon her.  
  
“My lady…” Chat groaned, her name drawn out on his lips.  
  
“There you go.” Ladybug softly encouraged, watching his hand move between them.  
  
The two shared a brief giggle when he struggled to line himself up, a few odd throbs misaligning him. A moment of respite while he repositioned. Once better set, Chat took another look into the gorgeous shine of her blue-bell eyes.  
  
Ladybug tilted her head and moaned, staring back at his shimmering green glance. She reached between them herself, stroking him just enough to collect some precum that she could lick from her fingers.  
  
“C’mon,” Spandexed fingertips gently cupped his chin. “ _Breed me_ , kitty.”  
  
Chat closed the distance with a softer purr, easily shoving his tongue into her mouth and thrusting downwards simultaneously. Ladybug squeaked from the fullness on either end, how he seemed to be trying to suck the air from her lungs.  
  
He wanted to taunt, play up his role as the predator and her as the prey. Slow and steady wasn’t what either of them wanted now, though. He could see it in the brief flashes of her irises while her eyelids fluttered to the tune of his hips crashing at hers.  
  
Chat slid his tongue from her mouth eventually and did so with an audible pop that gave way to that familiar, hungry growl. Ladybug’s jaw hung open while he pistoned away at her below. His coming up for air offered the opportunity for her to breathe, and for him to really pour it on.  
  
“This is what you really wanted,” Chat grunted between heavy thrusts. “Isn’t it?”  
  
The clapping of their hips grew to almost echo off the nearby chimney, his tongue cleaning the drool that leaked from her parted lips. Then, his smirk deepened as her body spoke for her and clenched tightly around his cock.  
  
“C’mon, bugaboo,” He put on his best Ladybug voice, cooing his words. “Let me hear your sweet little voice.”  
  
“I-” Ladybug swallowed. She felt his grasp sliding down from her wrists, mind thoroughly scrambled by his feverish humping.   
  
Chat pressed his tongue to her cheek again. Purring as loudly as he could, he nipped along her jawline. His jaw tensed up to bite on the flesh that peeked out above her collar, leaving a hickey. A mark she’d wear with pride.  
  
“I did,” Ladybug groaned, hands lunging up to his body. “I...wanted _you_ .”  
  
“Oh?” Chat chirped. He could feel himself tensing up and slowed appropriately to listen as she spoke.  
  
“I _wanted_ you, Chat!” Ladybug lovingly cried. “I, nh, _need_ you!”  
  
“Then,” Chat murmured close to her ear, heart ablaze in his chest. “Would you have me, my lady?”  
  
“Please,” Ladybug huffed. Her hands moved to the sides of his face, looking him dead in the eye. “My Chaton.”  
  
Even firmly on top, she still knew how to rile him up. He didn’t need to hear her ask. It was just so rewarding to watch her tongue hang out of her mouth after telling him what she wanted. What she _needed_ .  
  
Chat’s eyes rolled shut when he lowered himself back down to take her mouth again. Ladybug lifted her head and kissed back with whatever strength she had. It didn’t take long before she had to rest on the rooftop, though, as his thrusting soon resumed.  
  
Like he hadn’t skipped a beat, Chat hammered down into her. His movements were aflame with passion and lust, body just as hungry for her as she was for him. Her fingertips slipped up into his hair, tugging at patches of blonde locks to keep him close. Not that he was planning on going anywhere.  
  
“My lady,” He breathlessly warned. “I’m going to cum.”  
  
“Don’t,” Ladybug’s fingers clenched, legs wrapping around his waist and squeezing. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
His hands firmly on the asphalt, Chat did exactly as asked. He delivered thunder in spades, pounding his cock down into Ladybug relentlessly. Fingers held her head steady while he pressed his weight down onto her, bucking his hips wildly before flooding her with his cum.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ” Ladybug huffed. Clenching tightly around him, she met his orgasm with one of her own.  
  
Chat gently rocked through his climax, cum leaking out of her and dribbling down her ass. His mass kept her body still until his body started to relax. She followed suit after a time, eyes glazing over.  
  
Moaning and growling gave way to quiet muttering and soft purring. It took some time, but the heat did start to fade. Not until both parties got their fill of one another and then some, of course.  
  
“Ah...My lady.” Chat propped himself up on his hands, staring down at her. Even sweaty and disheveled, she was as beautiful as ever.  
  
“That was...nice.” Ladybug wryly smirked, sliding up on her elbows.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Chat nudged their foreheads together, then leaned back and ended up on his knees.  
  
“Though, I was starting to worry there for a second.” Ladybug’s normal demeanor started to return. “I almost thought you were gonna cum from the dirty talk.”  
  
“Have I really been that easy, my lady?” Chat grinned.  
  
“Oh, kitty,” Ladybug giggled. “The hardest thing about you is still inside of me.”  
  
He blushed and laughed with her, moving to pull himself out. She didn’t make it easy, though he enjoyed the stifled moan when she relented and allowed his tip out.  
  
The mess they made coated both of them. She was a little worse off than him, however, his cum along her thighs. They admired their work, then each other with slightly narrowed eyes. Embers were still smoldering, but the rooftop had taken its toll.  
  
“We should start patrolling the hotel.” Chat was the first to his feet, stretching before offering her a hand. “Plenty of Akumas have started out there, y’know.”  
  
“True,” Ladybug found her footing with his help. “But then there wouldn’t be much point to the masks, huh?”  
  
“Oh, so this _has_ been a kinky thing.” Chat accused. He collected his dangling suit and dressed himself, but slid his belt off before zipping it up  
  
“We’ve all got our kinks.” Ladybug blushed lightly, accepting his gift. She tied the leather strap around her waist to hide her exposed flesh. “You’re the one who gets off on _breeding_ me.”  
  
“And _you_ get off on being bred.” Chat snickered.  
  
“Like it doesn’t work both ways for you, kitty.” Ladybug leaned against his arm. “Speaking of, I did get this new strap-on the other day…”  
  
“Tempting,” Chat warmly scoffed, kissing the top of her head. “But I think it might look suspicious if _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_ keep raiding a bakery for sex toys.”  
  
“Right, right.” Ladybug laughed. “I’ll have to start storing them at your apartment.”  
  
She tilted her head and looked up at him with loving, satisfied eyes and he stared back just as strongly. A soft moan was shared, her leaning closer on the tips of her toes. They blinked slowly at one another, drifting closer for a kiss in the pale moonlight.


	2. Thunderstrike - Original Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer, more thorough (and perhaps more messy) take on Thunderstrike, my contribution to the Getting Lucky Zine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated above this was my first pass at my idea for the zine and I figured posting up this original, more messy draft might be fun for those who might be curious to see how some of the editing process is done or those interested in reading a more uncut version of what ended up in the zine. 
> 
> Things are shifted around a bit, there might be some dialogue changes, some stuff is more expanded and it runs a bit long (maybe too long) but the same basic story is pretty much the same as what you've already read. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Chat Noir sat comfortably perched upon a railing, shoulders tensed and eyes aimlessly wandering the glowing view as he stared out over the starlit city.   
  
Nightly patrols had long since become a frequent occurrence. A precautionary measure, the two had once agreed. They’d both take certain sections of the city and ensure there was no activity, Akuma or otherwise, worth reporting and then meet up. Granted, they couldn’t quite gauge the effectiveness of these efforts considering they could probably count the amount of attacks they’d stopped after the sun went down on one hand.   
  
That hadn’t deterred them, though.    
  
They still did their rounds over their designated city blocks, but their time apart had grown quite slim. Most nights had become quite more personal. So much so that they knew exactly when to expect their partner to appear.   
  
The ears on his head twitched, as if on cue, at the noise of two feet tapping down on the asphalted rooftop behind him. It didn’t exactly take super-senses to know who was approaching him, but he got a kick out of it anyway. Identifying her by scent was a trick he’d long since learned to appreciate.    
  
"So," Ladybug purred on her approach. She carefully and gently brought a hand up around his back. “Long day’s night, Chaton?”   
  
“It’s been quite quiet, actually.” Chat smiled, slipping off the railing and onto his own two feet. He felt her hands drift naturally to his shoulders, reaching up and carefully palming on him through the leather of his costume. “Nothing to really report.”   
  
“Guess we’re in for another boring night, huh?” Ladybug teased. Her fingertips clenched up some, pinching on the material just tightly enough to elicit a quiet noise.   
  
“Well, I think I’ve started to prefer the boring nights.” Chat tilted his head to one side, just enough to catch a glance at her with his narrowed green eyes. “How about you? Didn’t find any trouble, did you?”   
  
“Actually, I think I just did.” Ladybug purred, staring up at him with a loving gaze of her own. Her voice softened and her hands worked on him more thoroughly as a sort of cover, even if she knew he’d still hear her mumbling.   
  
He was familiar with this touch. It wasn't exactly friendly, it wasn't quite loving either. No, the way her fingers tensed in the places they traveled to, how her attention was focused more on the front of his body than the back. The way her left dipped down his side and seemed fascinated with the belt around his waist.    
  
He knew this touch well.   
  
"You might as well be honest, bugaboo.” Chat purred, leaning back into her grasp. “Someone’s...in the mood, hm?”   
  
"I’m afraid I don't know what you mean." Ladybug played innocent. She always played innocent. "I'm just doing my job."   
  
"And giving me a massage is your job?” Chat taunted. He felt her chin manage its way to his shoulder, grinning as he imagined her on the tips of her toes.    
  
“Would you complain if it was?” Ladybug spoke confidently into his ear, like the born leader she was. Her fingertips dug in deeper, a set on his opposite shoulder and the other gripping at his side.   
  
“Never.” Chat dipped his head backwards. “I’m just wondering what your job description is, my lady. It seems to have changed.”   
  
“Well, you see,” Ladybug began to explain, though she couldn’t help but smirk as she spoke. “my job is to be Paris’ savour. To protect this city and everything in it.”   
  
Both of her hands smoothly found their way off his body for a moment. Then, they slipped between his arms and began rubbing circles on his stomach. Of course, as was natural, her fingers would occasionally slide below his waist. The pressure that grazed his groin made Chat stifle more than a few groans, but it was what she said next that made him start to crack.   
  
“And you, my sweet little Chaton,” She mumbled, her breath hot on the edge of his neck compared to the cold night air around them. “Are a vital part of that.”   
  
The leather tail behind him seemed to stiffen up at that. Leather stretched out in front of him some, too.   
  
“Okay, well, may I ask how is this protecting me?” Chat lowly chuckled. He was determined not to cave so easily, however, and merely adjusted his heels and countered as best he could. “Or is it more that I’m being saved right now?”   
  
“A bit of both, I’d say. Think of it as a...preventative measure.” Ladybug gave a familiar answer. Her words had him long suspecting ulterior motives for these night patrols, though he’d never asked outright.   
  
“Stress can cause Akuma attacks, y’know.” She continued. A hand more deliberately went between his legs, squeezing with the slightest amount of strength over the growing bump in his suit.    
  
“And I seem stressed?” Chat played along. His teeth grit for a moment, finding difficulty keeping in character with her fingertips working at the outline of his cock.   
  
“You do.” Ladybug replied with a nod. Her lips pressed to his neck, and he could swear he heard her hissing like some sort of seductress. “I’m sure you’ve had a big, busy day, after all.”    
  
“Well, we did have to deal with two Akumas earlier,” Chat couldn’t help but agree. He swallowed the growing urge towards submission and tried to keep equal with her. “And there were a few...other things I got up to early this morning, too.”   
  
“Right. What were those, again?” Ladybug smirked, nodding like she didn’t know exactly what kind of activities he was talking about. “Maybe talking about them in detail will help you relax.”    
  
“I think that’s enough about me, bugaboo.” Chat attempted to shift course with a chuckle. He knew what she was trying and wasn’t about to spring the trap so easily. “What about you? I’m sure your day’s been just as, um, as mine, no?   
  
“Maybe, but I wouldn’t worry too much about me, kitty cat.” Ladybug cooed. Her right traveled up his front and gently rang his bell as she gripped it, tugging it slowly down. Meanwhile, her left continued tightening his suit. “I’ve...got my outlets.”   
  
“I know you do." Chat muttered under his breath. Her grasp on him seemed to tighten, assuring him that he couldn’t get much by her.   
  
“I’m always worried about you, my lady.” He more loudly purred. His hands found her wrists, gently draping over either of them with one now on his thigh and the other acting as a guide for her efforts with his zipper.    
  
“Of course.” Ladybug lowly chuckled. Her fingertips escaped his grasp and slid into the growing opening of his costume, grabbing at whatever bare skin they could reach. Her hands were warm against the cold of night that spread quickly across his chest. “Like a good pet.”   
  
“A  _ pet _ ? Nh-” Chat attempted to dispute her claim. Air seemed to be an increasingly scarce commodity with her hands all over him, however, and he found his words lost to him.   
  
“Yeah, that’s it. Good boy,” She continued her reign uninterrupted, her touch inching closer and closer to the heat between his legs. “Good  _ pet _ .”   
  
She was hardly wrong, of course. Even if he could reach his more normal, cocky attitude it was unlikely he’d find a retort worth speaking. It wasn’t often that he was the victor of these vocal battles they shared, her knack for horny banter was unmatched by most. Where he failed with words, however, Chat did have at least one advantage and he knew how to use it well.   
  
Suddenly, he turned around to face her. She’d lost her grasp on him and the change allowed him an opening. Using this, his hand was quick to reach for a thigh and even quicker when it came to kneading on it. Their height difference made this part easy, almost too easy, given she’d remained just a good few inches shy of him even after so much time. It wasn’t any less enjoyable watching her start to flinch, though.   
  
Ladybug’s eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on. His playbook was well known at this point, down to the exact movements. He’d reach between her legs like this with an uncommon confidence and stroke at her crotch to try and sweep her off her feet. It was almost predictable, but still quite effective. It felt pretty good, too, though she couldn’t help but get a few more jabs in. 

She was supposed to be the leader, after all, and felt the need to act like it.   
  
“I think kitty needs to learn some new tricks.” She taunted while she could. A slight glance between the small gap between their bodies confirmed what she suspected, but it only made her grin wider. “Or is this the part where you roll over and show your belly?”   
  
“Is that your way of asking me to give up, my lady?” Chat bounced back, tilting his head some. Two fingers of his stuck out to more directly rub and grind between her legs. “You’re usually so much harder to break than that. Guess you’ve really missed my cock, huh?”   
  
“Ah, hardly.” Ladybug scoffed to try and hide the struggle she was under with pressure mounting from his claws. She muttered for a moment, then offered an explanation. “It’s just more fun letting you lose this way.”   
  
“And what way would that be?” Chat focused his pointer along her slit, slowly dragging his digit upwards against her spandex.   
  
“The, ngh,” Ladybug swallowed and stood as strong as she could. “The way where you get all excited just to end up on your ass again.”   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Chat grinned. “Maybe that’s how you’d prefer it tonight?    
  
“Don’t you think I should be the one asking you-” Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat. She could feel the leather of his glove invading her costume, having poked a hole in her suit with one of his claws.   
  
She glanced down to confirm it and only found her knees growing weaker as he firmly rocked his fingertip in circles. The sharper end was slicing her outfit further open while the softness of his finger was pressing increasingly close to her clit. Then, after his hand shifted ever so slightly down and the thumb from his opposite hand spread her skin ever so slightly, it did.   
  
“Oh, fuck.” Ladybug groaned. Her hands both reached down to clutch at his wrist, holding him in place.   
  
“Maybe cats really can learn new tricks, huh?” Chat taunted. While she kept his one hand busy, the other moved in between her legs to continue his efforts on her suit.   
  
“Maybe.” Ladybug huffed, swallowing a breath and planting her feet more firmly on the asphalt. “This is a...real nice trick, too.”   
  
“So flattering, bugaboo.” Chat hummed while he worked.    
  
Some fingertips peeled away at the unnecessary parts of her costume while others took turns pressing that sensitive button that gave him this upper hand, however temporary that might be. He made sure to tear the hole wide, with some claws even sliding further between her legs when he swapped hands. The claws only came off of her body once he was satisfied with his efforts and left her crotch bare.   
  
“Ngh, and, fuck...” Ladybug stammered. It was hard to give a snappy retort with his fingertips taking advantage of her missing spandex and exploring her freshly exposed pussy, but she managed. “And what do you say?”    
  
“Thank you. Oh, and by the way?” Chat teased. He lifted his hand briefly from her need, a slickness coating the leather on his fingers. Flaunting the evidence for a moment, he then brought it up to his lips and cleaned them off. “Told you so.”   
  
Ladybug fidgeted and swayed in place some. She felt her mind becoming overwhelmed with the sensations between her legs and the desire to simply give him this round was strong. She couldn’t go so easily, though. 

She was  _ Ladybug _ , she always had a plan. So her eyes glanced between him and their environment in effort to find something. Then, she made her move simply by following his lead.   
  
With his guard down, her right reached out and grabbed at the bulge still confined to its leather prison. She felt it up more fervorously than he had done to her as a means of keeping him off balance. Her left hand reached for as much of his hip as she could grab and then tugging on the leather still clinging to his body to spin them around without much resistance.   
  
“Walk.” Ladybug asked, bordering on a command. Her eyes stayed sharp at his while her fingertips started tugging at his costume in an effort to free his cock.   
  
Chat gasped at the sudden intensity. She was playing dirty now, the determined look on her face confirming it. Knowing this, he still struggled with a counter. It didn’t take much more than a specifically aimed squeeze a bit further down between his legs before he found himself slipping back into his more typical role by doing as she asked.   
  
She walked him slowly back towards the nearest wall, savoring in the way his downright smug demeanour melted. How he writhed under her growing control, every squeeze of her palm making him shiver. The way his cock seemed to agree with her and thrashed at its bindings. She oh so loved watching the smirk get wiped off his face like this.   
  
He didn’t want to cave so easily, but submitting was a look he wore so well. Still, he did his best to resist his instincts by rolling his eyes shut. Couldn’t be tempted by her seductive, blue-bell stare if he couldn’t see it. That act somewhat backfired, though, as the sensations she worked into his crotch seemed all the more amplified. He stuttered and shifted his head from side to side, stifling his moans until his back finally met the brick surface of a chimney.   
  
“Fuck, my lady.” Chat groaned, vision slowly returning. “Ha, hold on.”   
  
“Holding.” Ladybug hummed. Her movements ceased, though she was very well holding. Quite firmly, at that.   
  
Chat needed a good moment to catch his breath. The way she so intently worked him up without even getting him all the way out of his suit had him reeling. It even reached a point where she broke and gave him a more unsure, curious glance. A silent question as to whether he was okay or not. Pushing him too hard wasn’t something she would ever do.    
  
He simply smiled back at her, nodding after a moment to further drive the point home. Knowing that she cared only worked to make him more excited. Reassured, she let her more dominant expression return with a curl of her lips.   
  
“So,” Ladybug quietly giggled. Her fingers aimlessly fiddled with the leather belt around his waist, the only thing keeping her from what she wanted. “Ready to admit defeat, my Chaton?”   
  
“Not quite, bugaboo.” Chat gave a twitchy smirk. He was determined to stay in control and thought as quickly as he could. Then he remembered where he’d left off.   
  
He reached around behind her, leaning some while she kept his back pinned. She figured she’d let him roam, feeling there’d be little harm in letting him at least try. Surely, he couldn’t get out of this, even with his so-called new tricks. That belief was before she felt a clawed fingertip reaching between her legs and sliced up along the crack of her ass.   
  
Chat couldn’t help but chuckle while he tore the spandex from her rear. Caught somewhat off guard, Ladybug was a bit frozen. She didn’t have a counterplay to this, nor did she have a counter for when she felt him pressing at her from behind. The prodding was enough to make her arms drop to her sides. Taking advantage, he stepped to the side some so as to better push and poke at either hole at the same time.   
  
“Fuck, Chat.” Ladybug breathlessly muttered. Her legs felt like they were going limp, especially once his attention focused solely on her front again.   
  
“Again, told you so.” He smirked, flaunting evidence of her wetness on his fingers again. He noticed the weight of her body as she started leaning more into his touch and decided to slowly turn the two around, just to be safe.   
  
“So maybe I am horny tonight.” Ladybug rolled her lower lip between her teeth. “I’d say you’re not too far behind me, though.”   
  
“Speaking of...” Chat reached his hand around to give her a firm spank, drifting his fingertips along the exposed skin afterwards.   
  
“Kitty,” Ladybug shook her head with a chuckle, resting on the chimney behind her. “You’re incorrigible.”   
  
“Oh, bugaboo,” Chat gave her cheek a lick, trailing his tongue to her lips to separate them enough to take her for a kiss. He moaned into her mouth, then pulled away all too soon to finish his thought. “I don’t know the meaning of the word.”   
  
She couldn’t help but laugh, their foreheads pressing together. He really didn’t, but maybe she could improve his vocabulary with a kiss of her own. One which was more forceful and forward than his own just to show she still had some fire left. Chat went about undoing the clasps of his gloves while letting her have free roam of his mouth, pulling off his wadded up sleeves once the cuffs were open enough to slide his hands out.   
  
Ladybug held his face in either hand while pouring her passion beyond his lips. It didn’t take long for her fingertips to slide up through the blonde locks of his hair and tighten her grip, though. She made sure not to bind any strands too tightly, tugging and pulling on him with just the right amount of pressure to make him growl.   
  
And growl he did. Chat couldn’t help his reaction, sliding his tongue along hers as he pulled her leg up to his hip. Quick to get the message, she hooked her heel around his waist and found her opposite foot standing on the tips of her toes while the heat between his legs pressed at hers.   
  
His grinding was enough to get her off balance. The air of commanding confidence she exuded started to ember the more his skin ran along hers. To add further fuel to his own fire, Chat shifted his hands from her jaw to either breast. They even grinded for a moment, pressing leather to flesh with an ever growing hunger.    
  
“My lady,” Chat purred upon locating her nipples. Gently, he pinched at either side and tweaked them. “Tell me again what it is you want. I fear I’ve forgotten.”   
  
“Chat...” Ladybug huffed with her head down, air cold enough to show her breath.    
  
She reached to push his costume the rest of the way down and watched his cock spring out. It immediately pressed into her thigh, rubbing pre-cum onto her skin. Both of them moaned at the sensation of finally feeling one another, though he still caught some spandex with his hips shifting the way they were.   
  
“I...I want you.” Her eyes narrowed at his in a way that made him feel like prey. “I you to fuck me with your big, hard cock. I you to fuck me senseless, so hard I forget my own name. Please, fuck me.”   
  
“Wow.” Chat muttered, then audibly swallowed.    
  
He blinked slowly for a moment. Surely, he’d heard her speak such filth countless times by now. Maybe he should have gotten used to it, but he never could. It was always as if lightning had struck him even in the most heated of encounters.    
  
Maybe it was the way she spoke them, her tone dominant even as she begged. Maybe it was how she softly chuckled after speaking, confident she was getting what she wanted even in submission. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that it was saying them.   
  
“Ahem,” Ladybug snapped him out of his trance with a giggle. Her lips curled back into a smirk, eyes gently drifting behind her mask. “This is the part where you have your way with me, Chaton. Unless you-”   
  
Before she could get another quip out, Chat’s hands more firmly grabbed at her sides. The sound of spandex stretching rang out while he pulled her further upwards and dipped his head down with a deeper growl. His teeth found her neck, teasing her with nibbles and scrapes before suddenly dropping her backwards onto the asphalt.   
  
Ladybug hardly had time to groan before the weight of her partner overcame her. His knees helped spread her apart, hands holding her shoulders down while his tongue trailed up along her cheek. She was a feast for his taste buds. Hungrily tasting her flesh with heat pulsing through his body, Chat’s hips started grinding at her own. Each pass of his cock along her crotch made her writhe and shiver.   
  
“Oh, please, Chat,” Ladybug poured it on. “fuck me.”   
  
He’d already fully snapped, succumbing to the raging need that had built up inside of him. Her words just further nudged him into a more feral state. It felt good to properly turn the tables like this. To silence her flirting, teasing remarks with actions. He’d probably never match her tongue but if she could speak lightning to him, then he would bring thunder upon her.   
  
“My lady…” Chat groaned when his head pulled up, her name drawn out on his lips. He took a moment to admire what he could see of her splayed out form while adjusting his cock as needed.   
  
“There you go, kitty.” Ladybug softly encouraged, watching his hand move between them.   
  
The two shared a brief giggle when he struggled to line himself up, a few odd throbs misaligning him just enough. It offered a nice moment of respite, the two of them smiling and snickering even as he moved up some. Comfortable with his positioning, Chat took another look into the gorgeous shine of those blue-bell eyes.   
  
Ladybug tilted her head slightly and moaned, staring back at a more predatory set of shimmering green eyes. She reached down between them herself, stroking him some before pulling her hand to her face and cleaning it of his precum with her tongue. The action made him growl again, louder than before. She reveled in the vibrations coursing through his body, then spoke.   
  
“C’mon,” Fingertips gently cupped his chin. “Breed me, kitty.”   
  
Chat closed the distance with a softer purr, easily shoving his tongue into her mouth and thrusting downwards at the same time. Ladybug squeaked from the sudden fullness on either end in a way that only stoked his fire even further. It was as if he was trying to suck the air from her lungs. A job he was doing quite well, if that were his intention.   
  
On any other night, he’d savor this. He’d savor being on top of her, maybe taunt her a little and play up his role as the predator and her as the prey. Turnabout's fair play, after all. Slow and steady wasn’t what either of them wanted, though. He could see it in the brief flashes of her irises while her eyelids fluttered to the tune of his hips crashing at hers.   
  
Chat slid his tongue from her mouth eventually and did so with an audible pop that gave way to that familiar, hungry growl. Ladybug almost missed the sensation but was quickly distracted by the way he pistoned away at her below. His coming up for air offered the opportunity to for her to breathe, and for him to really pour it on.   
  
“This is what you wanted tonight, isn’t it?” Chat grunted between heavy thrusts. “Me on top?”   
  
She merely fidgeted and moaned under him, already panting with a wide grin fastened to her lips. The clapping of their hips grew to almost echo off the nearby chimney, his tongue cleaning the drool that leaked from her parted lips. Then, his smirk deepened as her body spoke for her and clenched tightly around his cock. He still felt owed a more proper, vocal answer.   
  
“C’mon, bugaboo, admit it.” He put on his best Ladybug impression, slowing himself ever so slightly to better nudge what he wanted out of her. “Let me hear your sweet little voice.”   
  
“I-” Ladybug dryly swallowed. She felt his grasp siding down from her wrists, mind thoroughly scrambled by his feverish humping.    
  
Chat pressed his tongue to her cheek again. He purred as loud as he could, nipping along her jawline and even biting when he dipped under her chin. A mark just above the collar of her costume, something she’d wear with pride. With his hands shifting towards her sides, hers lunged up around his shoulders and clung to his body.   
  
“I did,” Ladybug groaned, eyes practically bouncing in her head. “But I...didn’t care if you were on top.”   
  
“Oh?” Chat chirped. He could feel himself tensing up and put the brakes on to both postpone the finish and allow her the chance to think. “Then what was it, hm?”   
  
“I wanted you, Chat!” Ladybug lovingly cried. “I always, nh, want you!”   
  
“There it is.” Chat could have melted hearing those words. “Then, would you have me, my lady?”   
  
“Yes, please!” Ladybug huffed. Her hands moved to the sides of his face to look him dead in the eye. “Please, Chat, please mark me!”   
  
Even with him firmly on top and in control, she still knew how to rile him up. He didn’t need to hear her ask for it. There were plenty of other instances in the past of her doing just that, after all. However rare they might have been. It was always just so rewarding to watch her tongue hang out of her mouth after telling him directly what she wanted. What she needed.   
  
Chat’s eyes rolled shut when he lowered himself back down to take her mouth for himself again. Ladybug lifted her head towards his and kissed back with whatever strength she had. It didn’t take much before she had to have it rest on the rooftop, though, as his thrusting then resumed.   
  
Like he hadn’t skipped a beat, Chat hammered himself down into her. His movements were aflame with passion and lust, his body just as hungry for her as she was for him. Her fingertips slipped up into his hair, tugging at patches of his blonde locks to keep him close. Not that he was planning on going anywhere, not with his thrusting becoming more erratic.   
  
“My lady,” He breathlessly muttered when he managed to get free of her lips. “I’m going to cum.”   
  
“Don’t,” Ladybug’s fingers clenched, her legs wrapping around his waist and squeezing. “Don’t hold back.”   
  
His hands firmly on the asphalt, Chat did exactly as asked. He delivered the thunder in spades, pounding his cock down into Ladybug’s pussy hard enough to echo through the night sky. Their kissing was frantic, distracted. One moment, his tongue would be buried in her mouth. The next, she’d be biting the edge of it as he bobbed his head back.   
  
“Ah, Ladybug!” Chat hissed, limits fully reached.    
  
“Fuck.” Ladybug cooed into his mouth. Her swearing always helped nudge him over the edge, and this time was no different.   
  
Chat Noir pushed his entire weight down onto his partner and pressed his fingers through her hair. He was still for the time it took for cum to erupt from the tip of his cock, flooding her pussy with a low growl in his chest. Ladybug pecked and licked at anything she could reach, her lower half seizing up and meeting his orgasm with one of her own.    
  
The two rode it out for what felt like hours. So much of him had filled her that it leaked out between them, dribbling down along her ass. He didn’t pull out when he peaked beyond his climax. She wouldn’t let him if he tried. No, the both of them simply breathed through their noses and held one another close.   
  
Their sloppier kissing gradually relaxed along with their bodies. The moaning and growling gave way to quiet muttering and soft purring. It took some time, but the heat did start to fade. Not until both parties got their fill of one another and then some, of course.   
  
“Ah...My lady.” Chat propped himself up on his hands, staring down at her. Even sweaty and disheveled, she was just as beautiful as ever.   
  
“Thank you.” Ladybug replied with a worn down smirk. She eventually found it in her to slide up on her elbows.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Chat chuckled. He nudged their foreheads together, then leaned back between her legs and ended up on his knees.   
  
“Though, I was starting to worry there for a second.” Ladybug’s normal demeanor started to return. “I almost thought you were gonna cum just from the dirty talk.”   
  
“Have I really been that easy, my lady?” Chat grinned.   
  
“Oh, kitty,” Ladybug giggled. “The hardest thing about you is still inside of me.”    
  
He rubbed at the back of his neck and laughed along with her. It took a moment of prep before he reached between his legs and slowly pulled himself out of her. She didn’t make it easy, which gave him more reason to enjoy the stifled moan she let out when his tip slid out with a subtle pop.    
  
The mess they made coated both of their crotches. His was a little worse off than hers, however, with cum stuck to his balls and some even slowly running along his thighs. They couldn’t help but admire the sight of the other for just a brief moment. Then they looked at each other with slightly narrowed eyes. Embers were still smoldering, but the rooftop had taken its toll.   
  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t be patrolling, say, the inside of a cozy hotel room?” Chat was the first to his feet, stretching before offering her a hand. “Plenty of Akumas have started out there, y’know.”   
  
“True,” Ladybug found her footing with his help. “But then there wouldn’t be much point to the masks, huh?”   
  
“Oh, this has been a kinky thing for you, eh?” Chat accused. He picked up his suit and dressed himself, but slid his belt off before zipping it up. “The great Ladybug is addicted to public sex.”   
  
“Hey, we’ve all got our kinks.” Ladybug blushed lightly, accepting his gift. She tied the leather strap around her waist, doubling it up to better hide her otherwise exposed shame. “Besides, you’re the one who gets off on me.”   
  
“And you’re the one who gets off on being bred.” Chat snickered. He moved back towards the railing.   
  
“I have a feeling it works both ways for you, kitty cat.” Ladybug started over with him. She leaned up on his arm when he propped himself forward. “Speaking of, I did get this new strap-on the other day…”   
  
“Tempting, but I think we’ve patrolled enough for one night, bugaboo.” Chat warmly scoffed, kissing the top of her head. “Plus, the nightowls might start getting suspicious if Ladybug and Chat Noir keep raiding a bakery for sex toys.”   
  
“Right, right.” Ladybug laughed. “I’ll have to start storing them at your apartment.”   
  
She tilted her head and looked up at him with loving, satisfied eyes. He stared right back with the same expression. A soft moan reverberated through her nose while she nudged up closer to him, getting on the tips of her toes. They blinked slowly at one another, glancing briefly out at the city once more. When their eyes reconvened, it was to drift in for another kiss in the pale moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in fact a definitive one-shot but if you feel like seeing my original, longer draft, feel free to check out my second chapter (when it's up)!


End file.
